Thunderbolts Vol 1 4 - Who am I?
Mystique's Thoughts: "Am I nothing? Do I even exist? Am I really even Raven Darkholme? These are questions I ask myself every night, while I lay awake in my bed. Is Raven Darkholme my real name, or is it just another identity I took, another life I took? Am I really even a person, or am I just some reflection of life? Who or what is Mystique in the end?" (Time: 19:48; Location: Cape Town, Western Cape Providence, South Africa) (Location: "The Ghost's Bazaar" back room; People: Mystique, Sabretooth, Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln)) (Tombstone removes a sheet over some crates and opens them to reveal some Kree Ion weapons.) Tombstone: "Ok, here's the shipment you ordered from Mr. Ghost. Now where's the cash?" (Sabretooth opens up the bag he was carrying and hands it to Tombstone.) Sabretooth: "There you go. That should be all of it." Tombstone: "Pleasure doing business with you again. Hope to see you again." Sabretooth: "You too, Stone." (Sabretooth and Mystique leave the room and then the bazaar.) Mystique: "Are you ready to talk now?" Sabretooth: "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Mystique: "I want to talk about us, Victor. What has happened between us recently with the Thunderbolts and Ross." Sabretooth: "What's wrong with what were doing, babe? I thought you liked being a member of the Bolts and beating the Smurfs heads in." Mystique: "Victor, I don't know who I am anymore. I don't even recognize myself when I look in the mirror." Sabretooth: "Babe, maybe you're just changing in your sleep?" Mystique: "Victor, I'm being serious. If you're not going to listen, I don't know what I will do." Sabretooth: "Babe, its nothing. You're just stressed, relax." Mystique: "I won't relax, Victor. I'm going to get a drink. Alone." (Mystique walks away from Sabretooth with a scowl on her face.) Sabretooth: "Have it your way! Maybe you can blow off some steam there!" (Location: The Green Emperor bar; People: Mystique (disguised), The Bartender.) (A drunken Mystique sits at the bar drinking beer, while talking to the bartender.) Mystique: "Why is it always the same... why do men always have to be so oblivious? Why can't they think of anyone but themselves?" Bartender: "Yep." Mystique: "Why do they always... always have to be so..." (Mystique's vision starts to blur and her head and body begin to shake.) Mystique's Thoughts: "What's happening? I didn't drink that much beer. Did someone spike my drink?" Bartender: "Well, it looks like it's finally taken effect." Mystique: "What... has taken... effect?" Bartender: "Why, the tranquilizer I put in your drink." Mystique: "Who... who are you?" (The Bartender begins to change his body into that of Mystique.) Bartender (Mystique): "Why, I'm Raven Darkholme, Code-name Mystique." (Mystique looses consciousness and all the other patrons transform into Skrulls.) Bartender (Mystique): "Take her to the ship and make sure she says asleep." Skrulls: "Yes, Sir." (Location: Stark Hotel, Room 306; People: Sabretooth, Mystique (Skrull).) (Sabretooth and Mystique (Skrull) in the bed together.) Sabretooth: "Glad you're feeling better, babe." Mystique: "Sorry about earlier, Victor, I was just being emotional." Sabretooth: "Don't worry, babe. All is forgiven." Mystique's Thoughts: "Who is Mystique? The only answer I can think of is that Mystique is anyone who wants to be Mystique and right now Mystique is not me." Category:Earth-92 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Issues Category:Fan Fiction